winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FabRoxyRox
Welcome to my talk page! If you want message me at my talk page, please use a talkbox or use a signature at the end or at the beggining of your message. Thanks for visiting! And please don't copy. Note: Please do not be rude and use bad words. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:FabRoxyRox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roxy13 (Talk) 02:40, February 2, 2013}} Again, please stop adding unnecessary pictures here except you use them. One more time you repeat your bad action, you'll get blocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:16, April 20, 2013 (UTC) You HAVE TO USE them immediately from the time you uploaded them! The pictures that belong to no articles are unnecessary and will be auto-deleted. I've never said you uploaded them just for fun so don't self-translate or mistake that! Finally, I don't think these pages like Wizgiz need too much pictures like that, when they lack too much information! We now need contributor, not image uploader! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:20, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I am Winx Lovix, and please don't upload pictures but use them! 11:58, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Winx Lovix! I wanted to use the picture, but I'm having trouble trying to use it on my profile page can you help me? FabRoxyRox (talk) 11:09, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi there :) I think I can help you with your image problem. On the side of your editing page should be a toolbar and one of the sections should be titled "Add features and media". The first icon is Photo. Click that and upload the picture you'd like :) If you've already uploaded it, type . --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:17, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks Winx Lovix! ;D FabRoxyRox (talk) 10:26, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry, RoseXinh! I'm still new here so I'm not really familiar with uploading photos :( Can you tell me what am I doing wrong? FabRoxyRox (talk) 11:20, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I saw above you replied to my message about pictures and mistook me for Winx Lovix :P My name is BelievixinStella, but you can call me Brittney :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:30, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Brittney. Sorry for the mistake. Can anyone tell me how to do talkboxes? FabRoxyRox (talk) 03:02, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) I can make one for you. You just need to give me colors and an image :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:12, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay! But what are the colours for? The letter or the background, Brittney? FabRoxyRox (talk) 03:16, April 28, 2013 (UTC) You can tell me the colors for both :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC) You're Welcome. You're talkbox looks really pretty :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:18, May 18, 2013 (UTC) If you need advice on merging talkboxes, RoseXinh can help you. She's very experienced at it :) --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:49, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I saw your message on Najmah's page (NA8321). So you understand Indonesian? Cool! ✿Flora✿ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ✿'Fairy of Nature!'✿] 04:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Can u Make me Sig? It's okay. If you need help, just say it... Since hestitation just wastes our time. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:52, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! My name is sarah. I just want to ask you, if I can make you any more talkboxes or do anything to them, please ask me! Show me the templats please. I can merge them. Your talkboxes are done! Hi :)!! 06:57, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, sure, we can be friends ;)!! Btw, who's your favorite fairy? Mine is Roxy ^.^ 08:51, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I Want the front name Be Stella,BackCover Green And text Color Yellow and i want it Say Stellz~Hi There! and u said" (http://fsymbols.com/signs/]], and then give them along with the text. (Like this:✿Stêłłz ~ Hi, there :D)) Well i want it like :✿Stêłłz ~ Hi, there Thanks so much for the nice words! You too. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:29, May 26, 2013 (UTC) You were born in Indonesia? But you live in Malaysia! How come? ♪Musa♪ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♪Fairy of Music!♪] 00:08, May 27, 2013 (UTC) What's the Template? Thnx IDK. Maybe one of the users removed it while he/she was editing. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:26, May 29, 2013 (UTC) No, you are only the co-head. and change the page A BIT, and NO, dont remove ANY RULE! Hey :D! I saw you have been talking with StellzSunshine. So, I'm Rutchelle you can call me Rose or Flora. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 11:35, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I think I'll call you Roxy, Laura and Lyn ^^! Hey, do you watch Pop Pixie? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:46, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey There! Fab! Can u make me sad and Mad talkBox Thnk! Oh. And I added you as a friend in FB. The account is Rutchelle Rose Ellema. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:47, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine. And you? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:54, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Roxy, do you watch other shows besides Winx Club? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:59, June 3, 2013 (UTC) So, I just want to ask if you have a fanon fairy... Well do you? I have my own fanon club. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 11:09, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Just Pick Out the things for me put it Want The Template:FloraNature Hello :) Hotaru (talk) 04:10, June 4, 2013 (UTC)tiff Oh. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:21, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Nope. But I join Disney Fairies Wiki, Disney Princess Wiki, Winx Club Fanon Wiki and Stellamusa101's wiki - Winx Club Magic Wiki. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:09, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Thnk u You Are The Best Freind Ever! I Forgot ask u Do U Want Be Freinds? You can call me tiff :) Hotaru (talk) 09:39, June 7, 2013 (UTC)tiff Look What FloraRose Wrote To RoseForever! could yo.make me talkboxes likeyou havei want shocked . sad mad normal happyhappy ScarlethX (talk) 23:29, June 7, 2013 (UTC) you can choose make the talkboxes of bloom and nebula for angry talkbox thx!ScarlethX (talk) 00:42, June 8, 2013 (UTC) bloom pic fpr happy normal shockers and sad tallbox new ones and i also want a bff talkboxScarlethX (talk) 00:52, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes Yes 12:14, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and do you know how to make a sig? 12:13, June 9, 2013 (UTC) could you make me 2 more talkboxes a helping and confused talkboc?you can choose the color pic slogansScarlethX (talk) 17:23, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Are you having problem with offering people with talkboxes? If they want, they can come to ask, not your turn to ask them. Many people left the wiki, but their talkboxes and templates are still available here, and I really don't have enough time to clean the trash things on this wiki, so I don't need you to buy me more jobs! Thanks a lot! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:41, June 12, 2013 (UTC) You read the 'Roxy Roxy' book? me too! BTW, you know how 2 make 2/more talkboxes? 14:42, June 13, 2013 (UTC) You read the 'Roxy Roxy' book? me too! BTW, you know how 2 make 2/more talkboxes? NTA65bz (talk) 14:48, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Of course, that's the must-do thing. But sometimes, we missed a few pages. What's wrong? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:11, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, but you misunderstood the "Completed page" with the "Rated page"! The completed pages marked with Completed template. Any page without that template means they're not completed. Next time please check out carefully. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:23, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey this is for textbox:background colors are deeppink2 and chartreus3, and text color is floralwhite.I'll tell you what is for sig, I need to think a bit more;) 15:21, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Roxy :3! I'm pretty good, thanks a lot for asking ^^!! How about you? How are you ^.^?? 04:38, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, and I decided the sig: text is Aira, fairy of wind and you choose the color! 05:52, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and how do I use the textbox? 05:53, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm really good. Thanks for asking ^^! How about you? That's good :) How is life in Malaysia :)? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:20, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I live in Australia :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:32, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Not at the moment because it's winter, but yes, it's usually pretty warm. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:36, June 16, 2013 (UTC) How do you know how to merge talkboxes? (PS. Did you read the 'Roxy Roxy' (from KKPK) book?) ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥']' 01:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC)'''